Titans south part 2
by Hotspot1029
Summary: the Titans south Face there first mission!
1. Chapter 1

1Titans South Chapter 2

Officer Dave Cappoli was sitting in his squad car like he usually does. Nothing big usually happened at his post. Occasionally he'd pull over some car for speeding or something minor like that but usually nothing else. Once in a while he'd hafta leave his patrol spot to help something like take out bank robbers or a hostage situation by one of the local gangs. Crime was at its highest but his spot on the upper side of the city was one of the cleanest spots. Nothing big ever happened here.

Mike sipped on his coffee he got at Star Donuts coffee and donut shop and sipped on it while also eating a Cinnamon roll small bites at a time. He yawned as he sipped his coffee looking on at the passing cars. He was rather tired he hadn't been getting a lot of sleep anymore. He looked up towards the sky and saw a small beam of black smoke. He assumed it was some minor fire. The fire department of this city was good so he figured he didn't have to check it out.

After several minutes another beam of smoke rose over the buildings. He figured the fire might be spreading. Nothing really suspicious. He then placed his coffee in the cup holder and leaned back and stretched as he yawned then put the window down. It wasn't as hot as it usually was today. It was cooler then most days he though he yawned and then looked out the window and saw a leaky fire hydrant with a small puddle around it. He saw the water stirring with small rings appearing from the middle. Then he looked at his coffee cup and saw the same thing there. The coffee began to shake. Until he then felt small rumbles. Another beam of smoke appeared on the horizon this one a lot closer then the last two.

Now this began to bother him so he turned the key and started up his patrol car and moved out from the spot he had been sitting in and drove down the street towards the smoke in the air. He made several turns around houses and buildings to work his way towards it. The rumbled were stronger now. He saw lawn furniture and cars beginning to shake. He switched on his radio to see what was up and he instantly began to hear chatter.

"Car fifty one car fifty one to base! Back up is needed at the corner of 101st and 102nd street now!"

"Car fifty one we have your transmission more units are on route now, air support is coming in as well as special weapons teams are being dispatched"

"What the hell is going on?" said Dave to himself. He patched in on his radio to his precinct. "This is car seventy-two what the hell is going on?"

Several seconds later he got a responce. "Car seventy-two this is precinct six we have a high level alert right now. Move in on that position we have a giant creature on the loose destroying everything."

"Are you serious?" said Dave with disbelief.

"This is no joke Dave move in now and be ready" said the officer over the radio

Dave tossed down his mic and sped the car up and weeved through the cars speeding off in the other direction. The chatter over the radio was now un translatable. Dave only picked up several words aside from gunshots, explosions, yells, crashes, shrieks and loud booms.

He was getting close when he stepped hard on the breaks and a car crashed out of a building to his right and smashed into a building on the left. He smacked onto his steering wheel and looked to see people running and screaming and objects flying all over the place. It was a disaster. He looked down the street to see buildings smashed up, crashed and smashed cars, bodies laying in the street. It was a massacre.

He got out of his car and pulled his gun from the holster and slowly walked through the gapping hole in the house. He crept up to the second floor and moved into one room to look out to the other street. He now heard loud gunshots and yells of officers to fall back. He then saw two SWAT helicopters move down the street. He peeked out the window in the direction they went and a second later he put his head back in when the blades of the helicopter were chopping through the building. He ducked down quickly to hear engine screeched from the chopper and pieces of the blades ripping and breaking off until he heard a bang and it smacked onto the street and exploded.

He got up and looked through the now larger window to see a large brown bulking mass smashing its arm through a building. It looked like a blob but solid. Almost like sand. And when he looked at the street most of it was covered in sand. He then saw the creature pick up a car and tossed it at several squad cars coming down the street causing them to crash into one another. Gunshots shot at it from all directions. He picked up his radio and patched into his precinct.

"Patch me into the Chief of Police. Were gonna need some bigger fire power." Dave said urgently as another car flew by his window followed by a loud roar.

Hotspot flew ahead of his team moving quickly towards the smoke in the city. He was the only boy on the team who could fly. Argent was giving Bushido a lift and Kid Flash was probably at the scene by now. Jinx could fly with no problem as well as Beast Girl who could turn into any flying creature see wanted.

"Lets pick up the pace guys" he yelled back as he quickly shot off in a ball of fire to the surface where he was met by Kid Flash.

Kid Flash was sitting on a bench when a motorcycle flew by him. He had a calm look on his face as he was eating a bag full of tacos. He pulled out one and put a lot of salsa on it and said

"Gee bout time you slow pokes got here. I ordered us some lunch." he said with a grin

"No you ordered _yourself_ lunch!" said Argent landing with Bushido

"Hey gimme a taco!" said Jinx happily as her hand dove into the bag

"We don't have time for lunch!" yelled Hotspot and Argent at the two

"Tch...fine!" said Kid Flash disappointedly "Ok so we got ourselves a giant angry Sand Monster what do we do?"

"Well when you melt sand you get glass. So I say we hafta corner him and let me melt him down." Hotspot replied punching his fist into his hand.

"Ok so how do we do that?" said Beast Girl with a confused look on her face.

"Well for starters Kid Flash knows how to bug people so you run up and distract him. Beast Girl you help I want you to throw rubble at him but don't stop moving as you do it"

"Right" said BG and Kid Flash

"Bushido I want you to find a way to flood off the road here...and here." Said Hotspot making a diagram of the road in some dirt. " If he's wet he cant move so wells trap him"

"Hai!" said Bushido saluting Hotspot

"Now Jinx you go at this end of the road and Argent you go at this end. This way if the water fails we need you guys to block the exits until I can start to melt him.

"Okay" said Jinx as her eyes glowed pink with a sinister look on her face

"Got it mate" Argent added in

"Ok Go!" yelled Hotspot

Jinx and Argent quickly flew off to there positions as Bushido quickly scattered stealthily around the street bringing hoses and jugs of water and dumping them along the ends of the streets as well as cutting fire hydrants in half to help. Beast Girl turned into a large gorilla and began to jump around the street throwing anything she could at the sand beast.

Kid Flash quickly sped off and ran up the side of the monster onto its head. The monster let out a confused "ugh" and looked up and saw Kid Flash in a bathing suit with sunglasses on making a large 14th century grand Sand Castle on his head..

"Hey ugly think of it this way after we beat you this Castle will serve as a cool hat. The monster swooped it large four fingered hand up and smacked its head but it was too slow as Kid Flash began to run in circles around him. It toppled over from the pain of its own attack and the dizziness of watching the boy run around him. It quickly got back up after a few minutes to see kid flash digging a large hole on its stomach.

"Argh captain! We be lookin' for buried treasure yaharr!" Yelled Kid Flash as he laughed and quickly ran around the monster again.

The monster got to eats feet and saw Bushido trying to cut open a water main valve. It grabbed him with its large fist and smacked it into the ground trapping Bushido in a mound of hardened sand as it grew back a new fist trying to swat Kid Flash. Kid Flash zigged and zagged side to side forcing the monster back to the end of the flooded street where Jinx and Argent waited for it. Beast Girl threw a car at it but it quickly caught it and hurled it back hitting her and knocking her out cold.

The monster slowly backed up closer to the water as it tried shooting sand balls and throwing anything it could grab at Kid Flash but it missed every time. When it finally moved back into the water it became stuck as its lower body couldn't move in it. Jinx and Argent took this chance and quickly began shooting off Pink and Red Energy blasts at its head. Hotspot saw his moment and flew up hi into the sky and put both his arms out.

"Stand back!" he yelled as he shot down a large heat wave into the front of the beast. The monster moaned and shrieked as it was being blasted from the back and being melted in the front. Hotspot flew down towards it and quickly flew around the have melted beast. It shrieked loud as he flew around it faster and faster making a large dome of fire around the beast and then flew out of it into the air and clenched his fist as the fire shrunk and incased the body into a fire caccoon.

After several minutes Hotspot released his fist to find a cloud of smoke around the spot where the monster had last been. A slight breeze blew the smoke back revealing a large glass monster frozen where it stood. The Titans landed around the body and looked up at it. Bushido had broken free of the sand and went over and picked up Beast Girl and held her in his arms. Kid Flash touched the glass statue.

"Geez its still warm. You sure showed him."said Kid Flash looking up amazed at the statue

"How do we get rid of it now?" Jinx replied questionably

"Well I think we can handle that" said Officer Dave Cappoli coming out of a wrecked house along with other Police officers, Fireman, Medics, and civilians all gathering at the scene.

"You guys stopped him so we'll clean the mess" Dave said putting out his hand and shook Hotspots.

"Haha thanks dude" said Kid Flash running up and shaking his hand as well

"Hai! We are truly greatful and are honored by your participation in the cleanup of this large beast!" added Bushido

They all looked around as Medics helped injured people, Firemen helped clean wreckage, and other policemen lent a hand. Dave looked back at these young super heros. "By the way" he said "Who are you guys?"

"Us?" said Hotspot

Kid Flash walked next to Hotspot and leaned his arm against his shoulder "Were the Teen Titans South dude!"

"And were here to stay!" said Beast Girl coming to

"Oh joy" said argent as Jinx went behind her and pulled on Argent's cheeks then gave her a wedgie.

"Yeah your gonna love us!" said Jinx grinning as she rand around Hotspot and Kid Flash being chased by Argent.

"Hahaha" laughed Dave "Well kids keep up the good work" he smiled and walked away as the Titans all flew up back to the tower. Except for Kid Flash who gave Bushido a piggy back ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 3 Anti-Titans :By Hotspot1029

Risk sat in his dark room watching the footage of the Titans South victory over the Sand Creature. Risk was a underground super genius. He had been in a accident at the age of 17 which cost him his arm and part of his leg. But his brain helped him create new cyber-optic body parts. His brain as smart as it was became bit by bit corrupted and he started making great weapons and robots for destruction. The military caught wind of this and tried to kill him but he went into hiding. His lair now is somewhere in Pueblo City.

"Their victory was perfect. Perfect plan. Perfect setup. Perfect pawns. That leader of theirs. This Hotspot. He's there brains correct RK-44?" Risk asked his Drone

"Yes sir. Hotspot is a genius at strategics, cars, and culinary arts." the robot scanned the file on his holodisk. "The information we acquired from the Brotherhood and the Hives old data banks has little information but it does have information. Slade has also sent us some data in exchange for your technology."

"You mean some of my weapons?" Risk replied.

"Yes sir."said the drone

"Which ones?"

"15 sonic blasters, 30 concussion bombs, and 7 ionic disrupters"

"Well someone is a busy boy"Risk answered in a low tone. "Is the information any good from him and the other sources?"

"Patching into data. One moment." replied the drone "The data has been stored and will till about the individual titans. Hotspot team leader. Origin Africa., Genius. Powers Fire. Argent second in command origin New Zealand. Powers bendable create able energy. Nest Titan Beast Girl, Sister of Beast Boy, powers to turn into any animal origin unknown. Bushido origin Japan. Samurai warlord, martial art expert, combat specialist. Jinx ex Hive member. Possesses powerful Hexes and causes bad luck. Kid Flash origin unknown power super speed."

"Hmmm so how will the new recruits fair?" asked Risk

"Rate of success 80 guaranteed" said the cold voice of the drone

"Which ones should I use?"asked Risk and he rose out of his chair and opened a door next to his several TVs from which he paused the titans battle footage. He walked down into a hallway with 14 large tubes 7 on each wall. He walked past the first couple and tapped on the small glass windows. "Hehe. There sleeping like babies. Babies in cryogenic sleep chambers."

"The first one I recommend is the Tamaranian we captured Blackfire. He powers should counteract those of Jinx." said the drone

"Ahh yes the pretty one"said risk wiping some condensation off of the tube Blackfire was frozen in. "Who else?"

"The Thief known as Red X I recommend to use on Bushido. Red X is trained in several forms of Martial arts. He was a hard trophy to catch in Jump City."

"Good we'll use him on the Samurai" said Risk

"I suggest Mammoth for the Titan Beast Girl. He possesses raw strength and when Beast Girl is hit with just the right amount of power she falls unconscious."

"Good the round one as well. Make sure to spray him with some pinesol when he gets out. He smelt of old cheese when you and your drones brought him in. How about this Kid Flash?"

"He will be a tough one to defeat. I suggest you send Twister."said the drone

"I am unfamiliar with this one who is he?" asked Risk

"He was a boy found in Kansas. Caused the formation of tornados and high wind storms. His wind should be able to combat this ones speed.

"And the Aussie?" Risk added

"Kyd Wykkyd" said the drone

"And lastly the leader Hotspot" said Risk with a grin

"I suggest for 100 success we send Ice"said the drone

"Yes. She will do it. Get them ready. You know what to do."said Risk walking out of the room.

"Yes sir" said the robot as the door closed.

Risk went and sat back into his large chair and looked at the images of each Titan. "So Slade wants to get rid of you all. Other wise he would have never given me information. Even for weapons. You Titans will fall..."


End file.
